Dos palabras
by Rosi Kary
Summary: El día que tanto había temido llegó, ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo pasara tan rápido? Pareciera que todavía ayer la tenía en sus brazos, tan frágil, tan pequeña y ahora… ahora estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá esperando el momento de verla partir


Hola amigos candy fans, este one shot lo hice para el día del padre, hoy lo comparto con ustedes esperando les guste.

Les cuento mi primera historia que escribí se llama Mesa para tres, desde ahí comencé a maquinar otra historia, para los que no las han leído, el orden cronológico iría de la siguiente manera: DESENCUENTRO-UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD-MESA PARA TRES-DOS PALABRAS

Para JAN, que me pedía epilogo, le invito a leer MESA PARA TRES, y luego este.

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de Keiko Nagita

Historia sin fines de lucro

DOS PALABRAS

El día que tanto había temido llegó, ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo pasara tan rápido? Pareciera que todavía ayer la tenía en sus brazos, tan frágil, tan pequeña y ahora… ahora estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá esperando el momento de verla partir.

Pero toda la culpa la tenía ella, que lo torturó con sus ojos brillantes, su dulce voz y esos gestos que sabía muy bien no podría resistirse por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin sin remedio alguno lo acorraló y tuvo que acceder

Terrence Graham, famoso actor de Broadway se encontraba en el despacho de su residencia en Standing 296 de Brooklyn, sentado en un elegante y cómodo sillón de piel, revisando libretos amontonados en un gran escritorio de caoba, cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo apartaron de su labor.

-Toc…toc…toc…adelante- espetó el hombre

Una cabellera rubia, rizada y alborotada asomó apenas por la puerta

-Hola, perdón por interrumpir, ¿puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto que sí, puedes interrumpirme cuando quieras, ¿Qué te trae por aquí pequitas? - manifestó el hombre;

Una figura delgada y pequeña entró al gran despacho encaminándose hacia él con evidente nerviosismo.

-Papi…yo …quisiera…-la chica con la mirada baja, jugaba sus dedos sin saber cómo dirigirse al imponente hombre sentado al otro lado del escritorio- es que…veras…hace un rato…

El hombre se levantó, rodeo el escritorio situándose junto a la chica, al llegar junto a ella, le tomo la barbilla con los dedos haciendo que la chica levantara la cara dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules junto con un gran sonrojo.

-Oye, oye, ¿porque los nervios?, acaso ¿tienes un problema?, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea y a mamá también- proclamó el hombre para calmar a la rubia

-Lo se papi, mamá ya sabe, pero me dijo que tengo que decirte a ti

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, vamos nena, dime

-Está bien, ¿medaspermisodeiralcineconLiam?

-Si me lo dices más despacio con gusto te contesto mi niña- expuso el hombre con el ceño fruncido pues no logró entender bien lo que su hija le decía

-Que si…medaspermisodeiralcineconLiam

-Bueno, bueno, así no voy a entender, tienes que decírmelo despacio Adele

La chica tomo aire, sabía que no sería fácil decirle a su posesivo y sobreprotector padre, pero...esta vez estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo contaba con el apoyo de su madre así que sin más preámbulos le dijo a su padre:

-Papá… ¿me das permiso de ir al cine con Liam?

Si a Terry le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago le habría descontrolado menos que lo que su hija le dijo en ese momento, la soltó inmediatamente como si su contacto le quemara, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules iguales a los de su hija ahora oscurecidos dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Disculpa? –inquirió como no entendiendo de momento lo que su hija le decía

-Papá, te pregunté si me dabas permiso de ir al cine con Liam, el domingo, por la tarde

-Te escuche Adele- el castaño comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón beige oscuro que llevaba puesto, se detuvo un momento y miro por la ventana, afuera la tarde era clara, las hojas de los árboles del jardín se movían con el viento, se vio a sí mismo, corriendo detrás de una pequeña rubia, riendo

\- ¿Papi?, ¿estás enojado?, ¿puedo ir? - la chica caminó hacia donde se encontraba su padre pues él se quedó callado mirando por la ventana- él vendrá por mí, te aseguro que llegaré temprano y…

\- ¿En dónde está tu madre? - inquirió el castaño interrumpiendo a la chica

-Mamá salió, dijo que no tardaba, fue a ver a la abuela Eleonor no se para que

El castaño achico los ojos, pensando que aquello tenía toda la pinta de una trampa

-Tú…ya has hablado con tu madre?

\- ¿Sí, yo…tenía un poco de miedo, pero mamá me dijo que tu estarías de acuerdo, que solamente eran dos palabras y que yo exageraba- la chica hablaba rápidamente, todavía se sentía un poco intimidada por su padre, aunque él era muy bueno a veces tendía a exaltarse por algunas cosas, entre ellas cuando pedía permisos- pero solo vamos al cine, que dices? ¿puedo? - dijo la rubia mostrando su mejor sonrisa

-Está bien- respondió el castaño mirando aquellos ojos brillantes, la carita con algunas pecas en la naricita respingada, ¿Cómo negarle algo?

\- ¿Está bien que papi?

-Que está bien, tienes permiso- las palabras salieron de su boca con un sabor amargo, pero ya sabía a quién le cobraría por aquello

-Amor, ¿qué haces aquí sentado a oscuras? -inquirió una voz a sus espaldas encendiendo la lámpara junto al sofá donde se encontraba para luego sentarse junto a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Pues estoy esperando a que baje

\- ¡Ah!, Ya casi es hora

-lo sé- contestó el hombre frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños

-vamos, no puedes seguir así, sabías que tarde o temprano este día llegaría

-pero ¿Por qué tan pronto?, Tan solo es una niña

\- Terry Granchester, tiene diecinueve, ya hasta se había tardado

-por mí que fuera hasta los cincuenta

-nosotros teníamos menos cuando salimos por primera vez y nos conocimos desde mucho antes

-pero eso era antes

-Por favor cielo, es una buena chica, tienes que confiar en ella

-confió en ella, en el que no confió es en "aquel"

-ese "aquel"- le rebatió la mujer haciendo hincapié en las palabras señalando con los dedos- tiene nombre

-Un horrible nombre, ¿Quién demonios pone a su hijo Liam? Suena a liam-piador

-Ya deja de rezongar, no es que se vaya a casar con ella

El hombre miró a su esposa con el ceño fruncido

\- ¡Que ni se le ocurra!, mi pequitas no se casara nunca con un Leagan

-¡Ay pero que exagerado! ¡Son unos niños!, ¿Cómo crees que piensan en eso? Además, Liam es un buen chico, y sus padres también

-El padre es una patada en el tra…

-Ya Terry, mi primo era horrible cuando éramos niños, pero ya estamos grandes y después que se casó con Luisa cambio mucho

-De todos modos, el chiquillo este le hacia la vida imposible a mi pequitas cuando eran niños, ya olvidaste ¿cómo le quitaba sus dulces en Halloween?

\- ¡Tenían cinco años por dios!, y "tú pequitas" bien que se defendía, así que…

Ambos dejaron de discutir al escuchar los pasos apresurados bajando por la escalera, voltearon a ver al momento que una pequeña rubia descendía ataviada con un bonito vestido blanco de mangas largas, y el largo cabello recogido en media coleta, sin nada más que un poco de brillo en los labios, tanto Candy como Terry, se quedaron admirando a la linda chica.

-Ya estoy lista, ¿Qué tal me veo?

\- ¡Estás preciosa! - contestó Candy pues su esposo se había quedado mudo por lo cual le dio un codazo para hacerlo reaccionar, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de responder pues en ese momento sonó el timbre y la chica corrió a abrir la puerta.

-Llegó Liam, me voy, prometo no llegar tarde- la chica se apresuró a abrir la puerta, al abrirla un guapo chico estaba parado en la entrada, Liam Leagan, un veinteañero alto de cuerpo atlético, que al ver a la chica le sonrió de forma deslumbrante y saludo con la mano a los adultos parados detrás de ella, que se volteo a dar un abrazo a sus padres para despedirse- Nos vemos en un rato, los amo

-Hasta luego señor y señora Granchester, se las devuelvo en unas horas- dijo el joven dirigiéndose a Candy y Terry que simplemente sonreían.

Los chicos salieron sin cerrar la puerta pues los padres de la chica se acercaron para verlos irse, por lo cual vieron como los jovencitos se tomaron de la mano mientras llegaban a la reja de la casa donde una camioneta gris con un hombre de gran tamaño los esperaba con la puerta abierta para que los muchachos subieran, al menos se sintieron aliviados al ver a jonas, el chofer y guardaespaldas de los Leagan.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa, observaron como el joven Liam, ya dentro de la camioneta que tenía los cristales abajo, tomaba el delicado rostro de la rubia y le daba un tierno beso en los labios, Terry casi sale corriendo de su casa para ir a detener al insensato muchacho que ponía las manos sobre su hijita, solamente porque su esposa estaba en ese momento junto a él, lo detuvo del brazo, con una sonrisa y evidentes lágrimas en los ojos

-Estoy bien, es solo que ahora que la veo, me doy cuenta que ya no es una niña y me causa un poco de nostalgia

-Yo también me siento así- el castaño la abrazo, con la cabeza de su esposa hundida en su pecho y la barbilla de él en la cabeza de ella, entonces el hombre recordó la manera en que se vio obligado a conceder el permiso, como al decir tan solo dos palabras habían llegado a esa situación, y en su afán de desquitarse un poco del sentimiento que le produjo el ver a su hija salir por primera vez, le dijo a su esposa. – Pero no quiero imaginarme cuando Henry tenga que hacerlo cuando salga con una chica- Candy se soltó del abrazo de su esposo y lo miro ceñuda

-Mi bebe tiene todavía catorce, le falta mucho para eso

-Yo no opino lo mismo, te has fijado ¿cómo mira a Amelie?

-Amelie tiene doce, y mi bebé todavía no piensa en esas cosas, así que deja de decir barbaridades- respondía molesta la rubia

-Bueno, yo nada más digo, cuando te toque decir las "dos palabras" …

Ambos rieron de su discusión sin sentido, conmovidos por la situación que estaban pasando

-Que complicado es ser padre, ¿no lo crees pecas? - inquirió el castaño a su esposa volviendo a abrazarla

-Un poco, pero lo estás haciendo bien- le dijo dándole unos golpecitos con la palma de la mano en el pecho.

Se quedaron abrazados ahí, en el marco de la puerta de su casa, mirando hacia la calle, a lo lejos todavía se podía ver el sol ponerse en el horizonte, sin duda les quedaba un largo camino por aprender en cuanto a ser padres, pero juntos lo harían, en cada etapa mientras sus hijos crecían.

FIN

Por Primrose

Gracias por leer.

Con esta pequeña historia cierro un pequeño ciclo que comenzó con DESENCUENTRO, ojala y les haya gustado tanto como a mi, les espero en el mes de agosto con una nueva historia.

un saludo para todos al otro lado de la pantalla, les mando chorro de besos


End file.
